Summer Breeze
by Twilight Kisses
Summary: A collection of oneshots that follow the manga/anime canon involving the SakuraxSyaoran pairing and summer themes to go along with it! and different ways to enjoy their summer!
1. Water Fight

Hiya there! I'm back again with more oneshots! Since those are what I feel the most comfortable with writing at the moment. This time I'll be doing a series of summer themed oneshots for the summer! I'm going to start now and probably continue through until around the end of August with different themes. They'll all be put together under this title 'Summer Breeze'. All will focus on our favourite SxS pairing, but I might throw in a few side pairings, not sure yet but I hope in enjoy the SxS

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura nor any of it's characters, which all belongs to CLAMP._

* * *

**Summer Breeze**

**Water Fight**

Syaoran saw Fujitaka as he came up the gate that led to the Kinomoto's home. The older man was busily working away at watering the bushes with a green watering can that had a flower shaped nozzle. He smiled toward Syaoran in greeting as he wiped his brow with the back of his hand.

"Hello Syaoran-san," he said, placing down the watering can and pressing a hand against the gate to open in it for the boy. "How're you on this fine summer day?"

"I'm good," Syaoran said, returning Fujitaka's kind smile. Of all the parents that Syaoran has ever known, he'd have to say that Sakura's father was his favourite. The man was always so kind and understanding, not to mention very interesting as well.

"You're here looking for Sakura-san?"

"That's right," Syaoran nodded, glancing around to see if he could see her anywhere nearby.

"She's around the back, watering her mother's flower gardens," Fujitaka smiled once more before resuming what was doing before and Syaoran quietly made his way around the side of the house.

For the last few summers that he's spent in Tomoeda after finishing his obligations in Hong Kong so that he could come back to Sakura for good, he'd watch or sometimes help Sakura as she would water the small beautiful garden in the back of her home. It was mostly made of of rose bushes and other small flower gardens that her mother had planted many years ago before she passed away. He could remember Sakura telling him the story of how her father and brother taught her how to look after the garden and for a long time, she's been taking care of it for her mother. Syaoran knew that garden meant a lot to her and she certainly showed it with the way that she handled it with the utmost care.

He stopped in his tracks as his breath hitched at the sight of her. Sakura had her back to him, wearing a light pink summer dress, made by Tomoyo no doubt, that dropped to her knees and a pair of white flip flop sandals. On her head she wore a large, woven white hat that had a pink ribbon that tied in the back that covered her short auburn hair.

Syaoran smiled as he watched her bounce around from each rose bush, holding a watering can similar to the one that Fujitaka had been using as she hummed happily. She was always full of such joy and that was only one among the many thing that his loved so much about her. He watched for a few moments in silence as she skipped around, catching herself a few times before she tripped and continued on. She soon came to a stop and stood in front of the bushes after finishing what she was going and sniffing the red roses delicately.

From the corner of his eye, Syaoran caught a glance at the garden hose laying at his feet. An evil idea formed his mind as he smirked, reaching for it and drawing it closer to her as he switched it to a light spray. He walked through the small back yard until he was a few feet away from her before pressing on the hose. It was a hot day and he was quite certain she'd thank him later for cooling her off.

Sakura yelped her usual '_Hoeee!'_ when she felt the cool water spraying at her back. She turned around abruptly and gave her best glare and pout to the intruder. "Syaoran!"

Syaoran couldn't help but laugh at her cute face as she came up to him and wrapped her arms around him. He was surprised at first, figuring she'd be kind of mad at him for getting her wet but returned the embrace, his arms getting a little bit wet from her back.

"Don't surprise me like that again! You scared me!"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist," he chuckled down at her.

She snuggled into his chest before moving away from him, kicking the hose to the side so he wouldn't spray her again. She took his hand and guided him over to the rose bushes where she picked up the watering can and resumed watering them.

Syaoran placed his hands in the pockets of his shorts and watched as she continued. She was being very quiet, glancing at him cutely a few times as he started to zone out a bit. He often did that when he was watching her like that.

He jumped from his thoughts when he felt the cold water hit him. He shook himself and looked to see her giggling and the empty watering can laying at her feet. Drops of water slid down his handsome face when he realized she had poured the water from the can over his head when he wasn't paying attention!

"Oh no you didn't," he growled out and stepped toward his girlfriend. "You're going to pay for that!"

She let out a high pitched squeak as she dodged his arms from wrapping around her. She turned and started to run to the side of the house, laughing. "I was just getting you back Syaoran!" she called out as he gained on her.

She squeaked again as she ran around the front of the house, startling Fujitaka. "Help me otou-san!" she came to a stop behind her father.

"What is it Sakura-san?" Fujitaka asked with mild amusement.

"Syaoran is going to get me for getting him soaked!"

Fujitaka laughed. "Sorry Sakura-san, I can't help you fight this battle."

He watched as he saw the drenched Syaoran come around the corner at full speed before Sakura took off again. He blinked when his watering can was suddenly plucked from his hands and Syaoran took off around the corner of the house after Sakura. He laughed to himself as he heard the splash and his daughter's scream followed by laughter.

Sakura tripped over the garden hose that she had originally kicked to the side, getting tangled in the process, after Syaoran jumped at her with Fujitaka's watering can and threw the water that was inside at her, drenching her front.

"Hoeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Syaoran laughed as he came to a stop in front of her. "I told you you'd pay for that," he winked down at her.

Sakura grumbled and tried to untangle the hose from around herself and ignored his taunting laughs at her clumsiness. She kicked at his foot, causing him to lose his balance and squeaked when he fell toward her before she could move away.

Amber met emerald as they stared each other in the eye, while Syaoran propped himself up on all fours to prevent from squishing the small girl beneath him. Both eyes closed as Sakura leaned forward to him and brushed her lips up against his in a sweet kiss. She brought a small, soft hand up to his cheek to pull him closer to her. He stumbled a bit into the kiss and deepened it as she moaned beneath him in bliss. Her soft lips moved against his as he wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him.

The kiss was interrupted by his yelp as a cold blast of water sprayed at his side and she giggled, using the chance to jump up and away from him.

"The hell!?" he scrambled to his feet and glared down at her. "You just used that kiss to distract me!"

"Yup!" she giggled again and raced to the back door, locking it behind her. Syaoran stared after her with a smile on his face and brought his fingers to his lips. Her lips were always so soft and sweet, it was a feeling he knew he'd never grow tired of. It just disappointed him that she'd use that distraction to soak him.

He smirked knowing that right about now she was probably hiding under her bed after instructing Kero to say that he didn't see her. He started to walk around the side of the house before going through the front door and up to her room, ideas of getting back at her formulating in his mind.

* * *

_owari_

* * *

Hehe, I'll just leave Syaoran's idea of 'revenge' to your imaginations XD I feel like this might've lacked a bit of action and I'm sorry if it it did. I'm not really used to writing something like that so I tried my best anyway. Same with the kiss scene, I tried to make that a bit more detailed than I usually do. I hope I'm improving some


	2. Ice Cubes

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura nor any of it's characters, which all belongs to CLAMP._

* * *

**Summer Breeze  
**

**Ice cube**

"It's...so...hot..." the short auburn-haired girl groaned out as she fanned herself with a magazine that had been lying on the table next to the sofa. She was currently draped over the side of the couch on this scorching hot summer day, staring at the empty glass across from her on the table.

"It's not that bad," Syaoran said as he took a sip of his ice cold lemonade, the ice cubes sliding against the glass as it slid back down. He rather liked the heat anyway, and he was used to these kind of temperatures. It was a lot warmer in Hong Kong most summers than it was in Tomoeda.

Sakura glanced up at him and pouted. She sat up next to him, taking the glass from his hand and taking a sip from it.

"Hey!" he said taking the glass back from her. "Get your own!"

"But mine's all gone," she told him, "and it's too hot to get up. Go get me some more Syaoran!" she playfully demanded him with a twinkle in her emerald eyes.

Syaoran shook his head and smirked down at her. "It's your house. You get your own."

Sakura ignored him and laid herself over the sofa some more, her shirt sliding up her side and giving a small view of her midriff. Syaoran cleared his throat and looked away from her as she raised a fine brow in his direction before continuing to fan herself with the book.

"Explain to me again why we're at my house today?" she asked, lazily. "Your place has air conditioning!"

"Because my apartment is being renovated and unless you want all those maintenance men seeing you in that flimsy little miniskirt then I suggest we stay here," he teased her, flipping up her skirt a bit, causing her face to heat up.

She moved away from him and pulled it back down, squeaking out his name.

Syaoran laughed and playfully stuck his tongue out at her. Despite the fact that their relationship has been going steady for about four years, she still flustered very easily and that fact really amused him. He'd long since gotten over that stage with her, but she was still so innocent and naive. He adored her for that and used it to his advantage to tease her any chance he could get. It was fun teasing his sweet cherry blossom. She looked so cute when she blushed.

They'd spent the day at her place since it was way too hot to be outside and the UV indexes were way too high. The two lounged around on the sofa in front of the fan, which didn't really seem to be doing all too great a job in keeping them cool but it was better than nothing. That is, until the fan cut out. She'd called her dad to tell them that they needed a new fan, but it wouldn't be for another couple of hours since he was staying a bit later at the university. Touya was out of the question as well, since he and Yukito lived a bit further away and Sakura didn't want to trouble them by asking her older brother to replace the fan.

Syaoran heard Sakura as she ripped a couple some pages from the magazine, folding two of the pieces up like Chinese fans. She handed one to him and flopped herself down over his lap, looking up at him. He looked at her puzzled for a moment before running his fingers through her hair in the silence of the living room. She smiled and closed her eyes. She always enjoyed it when he played with her hair.

"KERO-CHAN!" Sakura broke the silence, causing Syaoran to jump slightly.

"What do you want the stuffed animal for?"

"You'll see!" she chirped.

A couple of moments later, Keroberos floated into the room looking at the two with a strange expression. He'd gotten used to how close the two were when they were near each other, but Kero still kept one eye on the 'gaki'. He looked annoyed before speaking, Syaoran assumed that Sakura must've interrupted him playing one of his favourite video games.

"What is it, Sakura-chan?" he flew up to his mistress and looked down at her. Sakura handed him the other fan and Kero took it while looking from her to Syaoran back to her again. "What do you want me to do with this?"

"I want you two to fan me," she closed her eyes and got comfortable across Syaoran's lap.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!?" Kero and Syaoran shouted at the same time, sweat-dropping.

"I'm your guardian... not your servant!" Kero threw the fan down and left the room. "I'm outta here. I have a game to win!"

"Kero-chan!" Sakura pouted and sat up. She picked up the fan that Kero had dropped and sighed, fanning herself with it and looking rather miserable.

Syaoran watched her for a few minutes before an idea popped into his mind. Grinning, he reached for his glass of lemonade. "I have an idea to cool you off, Sakura," he said casually before drinking the remaining juice.

"Hoe?" she asked, watching him drain the glass until only the ice cubes were left. "What's your idea?"

"This," he said and reached for her shirt, pulling it away from her chest and dropping the ice cubes into her bra and down her stomach.

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" she shot up, shrieking. She jumped around, pulling her shirt up and down, allowing the ice to fall to the floor. Syaoran laughed hard at her, falling back onto the armchair of the couch, hitting his hand against it.

"Hahahahaha!" he laughed, holding onto his stomach. "Oh...jeeze...hahahahahaha! That was hilarious! So worth it..." he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Syaoran! That was very mean!" she picked up the ice cube from the floor, coming at him and dropping it down his shirt before he realized what she was doing.

"What the! Sakura!" he jumped up from the couch, pulling his shirt away from him as the ice cube dropped to the floor which seemed much smaller now as it melted.

Sakura gasped as he came at her and she hopped over the back of the sofa. He followed after her, almost knocking down the piece of furniture in the process as she ran into the kitchen, down the hallway and back into the living room again. She hid down beside the arm chair and waited with a baited breath. She screamed when two hands came down from above her over the back of the chair and she was hauled up by two strong arms until she was straddled on her boyfriend's lap.

"You're fast but not that fast," he huskily whispered in her ear and wrapped his arms around her to hold her in place against him. He placed a hand behind her neck and brought her lips to his in a searing kiss.

Sakura didn't think she could feel and hotter than she did now, pressing her small and soft body against his larger, more lean frame. She pressed her lips against his, wrapping her arms around his neck to bring him closer. She parted her lips against his and allowed him entrance as he bit and licked her lower lip. His tongue glided across hers sensually that she gladly returned.

Sakura moaned into the kiss as she felt his hands running up her sides and across her back. She was lost in the passionate moment between them and wasn't aware of her skirt being lifted up and panties being pulled from her when...

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" she shrieked louder than the first time, jumping away from Syaoran and falling back onto the floor. She left him laughing behind her as she ran up the stairs and to the bathroom door, locking it behind her. She hastily pulled her panties off and four melting ice cubes fell to the floor. She couldn't help but wonder where he had gotten those ice cubes from.

"Syaoran!" she opened the door and screamed down the stairs at him. "You really are so mean!"

She growled and slammed the door when she heard him laughing even harder. She picked up the ice cubes and threw them into the sink before stomping off to her bedroom to put on a new pair of panties and some jean shorts.

Kero looked up from his game at her with annoyance. "What it is that you and gaki are doing that is disturbing my game!?"

Sakura grumbled incoherently as she shuffled around in her drawer, pulling out The Clow. She shuffled around the cards until she found the one she was looking for. "Ah hah! This should show Syaoran not to mess with me!"

Kero looked up at the card, reading it. "The Freeze? What are you going to do with that?"

Sakura didn't answer him as she swiftly made her way down the stairs with the card and her wand. Kero came to an understanding when he heard the shouting and shook his head before going back to his game.

"Li Syaoran!" she yelled out her boyfriend's name.

Syaoran jumped up from the sofa and stood up straight, watching as she entered the room with her hands behind her back. He knew he was in trouble now. Sakura never said his full name unless she was mad at him about something.

"Y-yes Sakura?" he asked with uncertainty, but stood his ground as she came closer to him. He stepped back only slightly under her gaze.

"I'm going to," she started before whipping out what she had from behind her back and twirling her wand the way she would her baton during cheerleading, "TURN YOU INTO AN ICE CUBE!"

"What!" Syaoran squeaked. Yes, squeaked. She gave a smile and stepped closer to him.

He gulped nervously and backed away once more, but before he could do anything to get away from her, the room suddenly became a lot cooler. He fell back onto the sofa and clenched his eyes shut, preparing for the worst. When nothing came, he slowly cracked open one eye and looked up at her.

Sakura was standing in the middle of the room, her wand and card dropping to her sides as her eyes were closed. She sighed with content and smiled before returning her pendant around her neck and placing the card in her pocket. She smiled brightly at Syaoran and placed herself down on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and playing with the short hairs at his nape. Syaoran shivered against her as she leaned her head down on his shoulder.

"S-Sakura?" he murmured with confusion, raising a thick brow. Wasn't she just going to turn him into an ice cube or something?

She brought her head back up and giggled, pecking him on the lips. "I was just playing with you, Syaoran!"

"Oh," he said, relaxing a bit.

"The look on your face was funny though!"

"I bet," he rolled his eyes.

"I should've thought of this sooner though," she said thoughtfully, looking up and taping a finger on her chin as she often did when she was deep in thought about something.

"Yeah, it feels great," he agreed. The temperature was perfect in the house, enough to cool them off from the summer heat, but not enough to freeze up the windows. After all they didn't want any suspicious neighbours coming to the door and asking where they got such a great air conditioner.

She yawned and snuggled into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her up closer to his body. It was starting to get later in the day and he father would be returning shortly after dinner that she had yet to get started, with his help of course since they planned for him to stay for dinner that day. Syaoran watched as her eyes closed and her breathing evened out slowly.

He smiled down at her, running his fingers through her auburn tresses. It had certainly been quite the day and probably the hottest day during their summer break so far. He was glad the renovations were almost finished at his apartment. He certainly missed the air conditioning every day, but the idea of perhaps Sakura coming over bringing The Freeze with her wasn't such a bad idea.

He propped his head back, a small smile forming on his lips as he imaged the two curling up under his sheets as The Freeze worked it's magic in cooling off the apartment much better than the air conditioner would. Indeed it wasn't a bad idea at all, in fact he figured he'd ask her when she woke up. But for now, he'd let her sleep and enjoy the comfort the cooler temperature and his sweet cheery blossom snuggled tight in his arms.

* * *

_Owari_

* * *

This was actually just going to be a small drabble scene but once I hit the 500 word mark, I just kept going with it XD Sorry if they might seem a tad bit out of character though, I thought it'd add to the fun this time XD


	3. Ice Cream

This idea popped into my head from out of nowhere. It sounded like a short and sweet moment for SxS and I just had to write it. Enjoy!**  
**

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura nor any of it's characters, which all belongs to CLAMP._

* * *

**Summer Breeze**

**Ice Cream**

"Your ice cream is melting," Syaoran teased as he sat next to his girlfriend on the bench. It was later in the evening now, but the heat from that hot summer day still continued. He went back to his own ice cream when Sakura snapped out of the little argument she had been having with Keroberos who was currently hiding in her purse.

"Hoe!" she whispered, quickly licking up the cheery vanilla ice cream that was dripping down the sides of the cone.

Syaoran heard Kero whimper from the inside of Sakura's bag and rolled his eyes, placing his unoccupied hand around her shoulder, drawing her closer to him. _'So much for spending time alone on our date,'_ he grumpily thought.

He loved the heat, but that day had been a lot more hot that most days and he was feeling slightly agitated from it and Kero didn't help any by tagging along. All the little guardian heard was that one word that involved sweets and snuck himself into Sakura's bag. Syaoran had been obligated to purchasing a cone for Kero (who had gulped it in one bite) as well when they discovered him in the bag when getting ice cream and didn't want to cause a scene. Next time he'd remember to tell Sakura what they would be doing on their date in person away from Kero.

Now Kero was bugging Sakura for some of her ice cream. Syaoran's eyebrow twitched when the whispered argument was overheard by a couple of passing women that gave them a strange look.

"Shut up, you stuffed animal," Syaoran hissed. "You've already had your ice cream so stop bugging Sakura!"

"It's okay Syaoran," Sakura told him softly. "I'll save Kero-chan some ice cream."

"But-"

"It's okay," She smiled up at him and snuggled into his side, happily licking away at her cold treat. Syaoran quickly went back to his own having noticed his was also melting. He knew Sakura didn't want an argument so he let it drop.

"Hey, what's that!?" Kero suddenly popped up and pointed in the direction facing away from Sakura's cone.

Sakura and Syaoran quickly turned their heads to the side to see what ever it could be that Kero had pointed out. Somewhere in the back of Syaoran's mind came the thought of Tomoyo and her evil video camera taping them while hidden away in the bushes. Even worse came the idea of Touya spying on them somewhere,while Yukito tried to reason with him while holding him back from interrupting their date. He glanced around for any sign of the two, but didn't see anything. He sighed in relief. There just wasn't any privacy at all when it came to Tomoyo, Kero-chan or Touya.

"What's what?" Sakura asked and turned back to Kero, but not finding him anywhere in sight. "Kero-chan?" She looked around for any sign of the small guardian and blinked when she saw that her hand was empty. "Hey! Kero-chan took my cone!"

Syaoran sweat dropped. He closed his eyes in annoyance, mostly at himself for believing Kero and looking away. He hated to admit that sometimes he was too gullible for his own good. He turned to Sakura when he heard her whimper from next to him.

"What's wrong?"

"The ice cream stand is now closed and I was really enjoying that treat too..."

Syaoran sat back and sighed, he was going to kill Keroberos. That stuffed animal was such a little glutton! And poor Sakura was usually the victim...

Sakura looked down disappointedly and couldn't understand why Kero-chan couldn't have waited a couple of more minutes. She was after all going to save some for him. Her eyes widened when she noticed something in front of her face. She looked up at Syaoran who was holding his ice cream out to her.

"We'll share mine," he said. "I know chocolate isn't your most favourite flavour, but you still like it right?"

"Are you sure, Syaoran?" she asked and he nodded. She smiled happily and hugged him, reaching up and kissing him on the cheek. She giggled when she noticed the slight flush on his cheeks.

He watched her as she licked the ice cream as he held it for her. They continued like that, sharing the cone back and forth until it was all gone. A couple times, he thought he had caught a golden glimpse of Kero-chan from the corner of his eye. He rolled his eyes again, assuming that the beast was probably trying to find a way to eat that cone as well.

The two sat there in comfortable silence for a couple of minutes, watching as the summer sky darkened a bit more and the street lamps were starting to come on. Syaoran was interrupted from his thoughts when Sakura placed her hands on either side of his face and brought him down for a chocolate kiss. He moved his lips against hers in a sweet kiss before they broke apart.

"Thank you for sharing with me, Syaoran...I love you," she said as they got up and Syaoran took her hand. They headed off in the direction of her house, knowing that Kero was probably way ahead of them by now and if he were smart, he'd be hiding.

"I love you too," he smiled and gently squeezed her hand. "I enjoy sharing with you anyway," he whispered and was satisfied when she smiled up at him.

The two walked off together, formulating a playful plan for revenge against Keroberos. Thoughts that involved tying the greedy little guardian to a chair and eating all kinds of ice cream in front of him. It was an evil thing to do, but maybe it'd teach him a lesson? They shook their heads in slight amusement, knowing that Kero-chan would never learn.

* * *

_owari_

* * *


	4. Meteor Shower

I'm sorry that it took so long to update this! This summer has been pretty busy and I've only really had time to read and review other fanfics and not so much the time to write my own. I'll try to get some more oneshots out for this before this summer is over...I'm also trying to write a continuation to Birthday Surprise, but I haven't had the time to get very far with that either, so thanks for your patience to those who are waiting to read that!**  
**

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura nor any of it's characters, which all belongs to CLAMP._

* * *

**Summer Breeze  
Meteor Shower**

The sound of waves crashed against the rocks nearby, along the edge of the long beach. It was quiet, only a few couples and families were finishing packing up and getting ready to leave. Over head, the summer skies were darkening as stars began to twinkle. It was near the middle of August now and the nights were starting to become a little bit cooler. Against some rocks sat a young couple, enjoying their summer break.

Syaoran wrapped an arm around Sakura as she pulled his red windbreaker jacket around her as a summer breeze blew lightly around them. He was wearing a light sweater and shorts while she still in her bikini top and skirt from earlier that day. They had spent most of the afternoon at the beach, enjoying the day they were able to take off from their part-time summer job.

"Look up there," Syaoran pointed just as a orange streak shot across the sky.

"Where? I don't see it Syaoran..." Sakura said, watching intently.

"You missed it," he laughed lightly.

Sakura pouted. They had decided to stay a bit longer in hopes to catch some of the annual August Perseid meteor shower that was at it's peak in the Northern Hemisphere. Syaoran was more into that sort of hobby than she was, but tried to educate her enough that she'd know a bit about what they were looking for.

"There," he pointed as several meteors shot across the sky.

A brilliant smile lit up her face as her emerald eyes sparkled in awe as several shooting stars shot across the twilight skies. She grasped his hand that rested on her shoulder and looked up at him.

"It's so beautiful, Syaoran!"

Syaoran smiled warmly at her. "Not nearly as beautiful as you, Sakura."

A faint blush spread across her cheeks as she pulled her eyes away from his to look back up at the sky again, "you always say that..."

"That's because it's true," he grinned.

"You only say that just because I'm your girlfriend!" she giggled.

Syaoran pulled her closer. "You're more than just a girlfriend, Sakura. You're my number one person..."

"I know, you're my number one person also...but you don't have to flatter me all the time!" she said, trying to hide her blushing face from his view.

Syaoran couldn't help but laugh at her antics, bringing the tips of his fingers under to chin to pull her face toward him. He studied her blush for a few moments with amusement before locking his eyes with hers. His eyes softened before closing and he leaned in to kiss her gently on her soft lips.

She deepened the kiss by turning in his arms and brought her arms up to wrap around his neck. Her fingers trailed through his soft chocolate hair, bringing a small moan of pleasure from them both as he pulled her up closer to him. Her lips moved against his before they broke apart for air.

"I love you," she whispered, kissing him again before turning back around to settle between his legs and looking up at the stars above them, admiring their beauty away from the city lights.

Syaoran wrapped his arms around her mid-section, and pulled her closer. He kissed her short, auburn hair that smelled of ocean breeze before resting his chin atop her head, also gazing up and catching a glimpse of another meteor streaking across the sky. "I love you too," he whispered with a smile.

The two stayed that way for awhile longer, enjoying the beautiful summer evening along the beach.

* * *

_owari_

* * *

eep! I apologize that was so short (my shortest oneshot yet I believe...), but I promise I'll make up for it with a longer one next time! As for the meteor shower, I don't know a whole lot about it, just what I heard on the news. I won't get to see it myself, because of the lousy rain but from what I hear, it's pretty amazing to see. I'm assuming that it can probably be viewed from Japan as well since the contellation in in the Northern Hemisphere...so that's where the idea came from! Hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
